Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-4-(4t-2)}$
Solution: The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -4 {-1(}\gray{4t-2}{)} $ $ -4 {-4t+2} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ -4t {-4 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ -4t {-2}$ The simplified expression is $-4t-2$